d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park
Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park is a California State Park near the town of Big Sur. The park is located near the coast, and provides stunning beaches and seaside cliffs, as well as lush redwood forests. It has been a tradition within the Young Men to go camping at Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park every Memorial Day weekend with family and friends. , Kyle Makaiwi, Dallin Earl, Jaren Garff, Travis Neal, John Wright and his cousin, Sydney Earl, and Sam Andersen sitting around a campfire in Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park, "Big Sur 2012".]] History 2010 In May of 2010, Dallin Earl, Travis Neal, Jeremy Glenn, Jaren Garff, and Jeff Reed camped at Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park. They spent a great amount of time in Travis' camping trailer, along with Ashlyn Bruschke and Melissa Reeve. Dallin drank a weight loss shake, and Jeff went crazy off Dr. Pepper. Jeremy, Jaren, and Jeff turned on the radio and started dancing around with bowls on their heads. The next morning, Dallin, Jeremy, Travis, Ashlyn, and Jenny Farrell all played a big game of Apples to Apples. 2011 In May of 2011, the Young Men returned to Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park. Dallin Earl, Jaren Garff, John Wright, and Travis Neal tried playing Apples and Apples with Ali Spencer, Taylor Aplanalp, Marissa Webb, and Jenny Farrell, but everyone lost focus. Dallin started eating fry bread, John went crazy off Sprite, and everyone tried to guess who Jenny had a crush on. The next day, they all hiked up to Buzzards Roost and back, and spent the day at Pfeiffer Beach. When they got back from the beach, it started to rain. They made John do the Cinnamon Challenge, where he had to eat a spoonful of cinnamon. After minutes of reluctance, he gave in and burnt his mouth. Travis snorted a pixie Stick and made his nostril sting. Jeff Reed tried to snort steak seasoning, and yelled, "That is the weirdest feeling in the world!" 2012 In May of 2012, Kyle Makaiwi started off the weekend at Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park by throwing a rock at a squirrel and killing it. He, Grant Carver, Jared Robins, and Sam Andersen play a weird card game that involved running and jumping around. Two days later, Grant Ganschow tried to adjust a tree swing by climbing up and lowering it down to a lower part of the tree. Everybody stood and watched, hoping he wouldn't fall and die. Jeremy Glenn, Travis Neal, and Maddy Auman rode in the bed of Barry Neal's truck around the campgrounds. They also hang around a campfire, while Jeremy played the guitar and Alec Viera sang. 2013 In May of 2013, Jeremy Glenn, Brody Rasmussen, Jaren Garff, Travis Neal, Jeff Reed, and Melissa Reeve played a big game of Blackjack and Poker in Travis' rental RV in Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park. Melissa left, and they transitioned to Scum. After spending the day at Pfeiffer Beach, they go back to the campgrounds. Jeremy tried to shoot blue jays, and danced flamboyantly with Rebekah Folkman to The Beatles. The next day, after going to Pfeiffer Beach to watch the sunset, Brody took a shower in the campground bathroom. While doing so, he sang "You're the One That I Want" really loud, and could be heard from outside. and Jeff Reed lounging in Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park, "Big Sur 2014".]] 2014 In May of 2014, at Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park, Brody Rasmussen, Travis Neal, and Jeff Reed got twenty people to fit in a minivan to go down to Pfeiffer Beach. After spending the day at the beach, Brody, Travis, and Jeff came back to the campgrounds, hung around a bit, and went to the picnic by the Colonial Tree. Ryan Hales and Jeff tried their hand a slacklining. The next morning, Jeff, Brody, and Travis went to the Big Sur River Gorge to find the watering hole. They find people like Dallin Earl and John Wright there, and Brody jumps off a cliff into the river. On the way back, Travis fell hard in the river, ruining his camera. Back at camp, Brody took a nap, while Travis and Jeff walked to the Big Sur Lodge and got snacks. When Brody woke up, they tried to find someone to give them a ride down to Pfeiffer Beach, but failed to do so, so they just hung around a campfire. 2016 In May of 2016, Travis Neal and Dallin Bruschke followed some friends down to the Big Sur River Gorge to explore and climb around on the boulders. After going up to Andrew Molera State Park, Chad Hales and Travis find Jaren Garff at the campgrounds. Ryan Hales, Seth Garff, and Travis Neal took some people on a hike up to Pine Ridge Trail Overlook, only to find that it overlooked a gulch with three burnt out redwood trees. The next day consisted of napping and hanging around at the campgrounds. Featured In * Big Sur 2010 * Big Sur 2011 * Big Sur 2012 * Big Sur 2013 * Big Sur 2014 * Big Sur 2016 Key Places * Big Sur Lodge * Big Sur River Gorge * Buzzards Roost * Colonial Tree * Pine Ridge Trail Overlook Category:Big Sur Key Places Category:California Key Places Category:Monterey County Key Places Category:USA Key Places